Ikalimang Brilyante (Episode)
The Fifth Gem is the 46th episode of the Philippine fantasy series Encantadia ''produced by GMA Network. The episode starts with a new chapter, Chapter 23. The official hashtag for this episode is #IkalimangBrilyante. Plot Kabanata 23: Ang bagong Lireo sa ilalim ng pamamahala ng mga Hathor. '''Title translation:' Chapter 23: The Land of Lireo under the control of the Hathor The remaining Encantados/Encantadas went to the camp of the Mandirigmas to seek refuge. Aquil is bothered because Amihan isn't there yet Wantuk calms him down and tells him he is also worried of his friends Ybarro and Pako but all they can do is wait for them to arrive. Meanwhile in Lireo, the Hathors gather all the captured Lireans in the castle. However, the high positioned Encantados who are loyal to Amihan such as Aquil, Muros and Imaw are nowhere to be found. Ybarro eavesdrops on what is happening inside by peeping at the window. Agane commands everyone to bow to the new rulers of Lireo when a soldier refused she killed him. Ades refuses to bow and Agane gets one of the damas and threatened to kill her if she does not. Not wanting more lives to be lost, Ades bows. Hagorn orders the Hathors to bring them to the dungeons. Pirena sits at the Lirean throne and Gurna tells her there is still something missing and appears with the Lirean crown. Hagorn puts the crown on Pirena and compliments that it suits her. Pirena remembers when Amihan made an incantation to absorb the air within every Hathor's body. She then wondered why was she affected by the incantation of Amihan before coming to the conclusion that she has Hathor blood. She then asked Hagorn if he knew who her father is because he ruled Hathoria long enough for not give an answer. After a moment of silence, Pirena asked him "Don't tell me it is you?" Hagorn then replies "If you are not born because of me you think I would accept you in Hathoria?" Pirena now understands why Mine-a didn't want her to become queen. Hagorn tells her they discriminate their race too much and she should be more proud of being a Hathor now because the successor Mine-a favored over her wasn't able to even defend their kingdom. Meanwhile Pao Pao is thinking of a way to heal Amihan. He then had an idea and summons the Ikalimang Brilyante which he calls "friend". The gem completely heals Amihan. Amihan regains consciousness and Pao Pao introduces himself. Amihan notices his features are somewhat different. Pao Pao tells Amihan he is a taong ligaw which bandits brought in Encantadia. He apologizes for being one of those who raided Lireo. Amihan shows adoration for Pao Pao and asks him several questions like how he managed to carry her all the way to the forest himself but Pao Pao avoids answering by leaving to get more food. Mira looks for Cassiopea when Cassiopea appears Mira tells her how horrored she was when the events she told her actually happened. Cassiopiea tells her Amihan isn't dead Mira asks her where is she but Cassiopea tells her to go back to Lireo and be with her real mother instead but Mira refuses because she is ashamed of the betrayal her mother committed and insist Cassiopea to tell her location but Cassiopea leaves without answering her. While Pao Pao looks for food he encounters Agane. Agane asks him if he knows the whereabouts of those who are loyal to Amihan. After Pao Pao claimed he knows nothing they left him. Amihan thinks about what has happened to her. She is angry at Pirena for betraying her. Just as when Amihan made up her mind to return to Lireo, Pao Pao arrives and warns her that there are Hathors coming. Amihan and Pao Pao battle the Hathors and kill them. Agane arrives and is surprised to see Amihan still alive. Amihan tells Agane to deliver the message to her traitor sister that she is still alive before vanishing with Pao Pao. The next day, Mira is headed to the Tree of Asnamon but is stopped by Gurna. Mira drops the key but proceeds to enter the portal. Gurna closes the portal but Mira manages to enter before it closed. In the camp of the Mandirigmas Alira treats Aquil's wound and Aquil thanks her. Ybarro arrives with soldiers Wantuk welcomes him with a hug. One of the Encantados calls him Prinsipe Ybrahim. Alira recognizes his name and the Encantado replies he is the lost son of King Armeo. Alira asks how is this possible but Ybarro tells her that his identity isn't what matters at the moment but the unfortunate news about the Hathors who had successfully conquered Lireo. Imaw expressed his disappointment over Pirena's betrayal to her own sister. Ybarro tells them not to lose hope. As everyone disassembles, An Encantado tells them Hagorn killed Pako. Wantuk cries over his lost friend and Ybarro Hagorn instructs a soldier to tell every leader of every land of Encantadia to come over to pay respect to their new ruler. Gurna then arrives and tells them that Mira went to the World of Mortals returning the key she stole. Hagorn compares Mira's hardheaded characteristic to Pirena. Meanwhile Mira arrived at the World of Morrals and quickly gains attention because of her unusual clothing. Agane tells Hagorn that a child from Taong ligaw. Hagorn expresses his disappointment of their defeat to a child and a fallen queen. Agane tells him that the child has powers like the Sang'gres. Threatened by this, Hagorn instructs Agane to prepare the best dragons and soldiers they have to search for the child and bring him to Lireo before Amihan could make use of his powers. Back at the World of Mortals, Danaya looks for possible sacrifices. She tried to take one woman however the woman pleaded her to not hurt her. Major Events * Two new abilities of the Ikalimang Brilyante are shown in this episode. The power to heal and the power to unleash energy blasts. * Pirena now knows Hagorn is her father. Videos Category:Episodes Category:2016 series Week 10 Category:Encantadia 2016 episodes